bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sōsuke Aizen
Aizen Brigadeer-General *Where in the manga, or anywhere, does it say Aizen is the Brigadeer-General over his army of Arrancar? CCSfanatic 13:59, 22 October 2008 (UTC) **I don't think it does.CorpusDei 14:19, 6 November 2008 Dekoshu 19:27, 6 November 2008 (UTC) I believe that the Tite Kubo quote "The gaze into the sun." needs to be moved... it makes little sense just throwing it in there unlabeled and placed even before the info on Aizen, does anyone have any ideas where it could be placed it would be an unfortunate thing to remove but needs to be placed somewhere more sensible maybe? Acacia Akiyama 02:25, 25 December 2008 (UTC) why? why was the post- defection photo removed? ::always correcting, Aunva 01:02, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Quotes!! How come we have no quotes from the main villain? Shouldn't we check that up? I'll start one, if no one minds, but I'm not really into checking whatever important thing he has said all throughout the series. Lia Schiffer 08:37, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Religious Before Aizen pretended to kill himself and was talking with Hinamori, I noticed he was wearing a samue. A samue is typically worn by Japanese Zen Buddhist monks and are usually brown or indigo (in this case, it was brown). Although it can be worn casually and not for anything religious. This also kinda makes a link to his name. His name is obviously stemmed (but not stated) from Aizen Myō-ō, a Japanese god of love. I thought this information could be interesting to put into the trivia; anyone agree? P.S. More info about Aizen Myō-ō can be viewed here ---> http://www.onmarkproductions.com/html/myo-o.shtml And another example of a samue wearer would be Miroku from InuYasha. Lady Naveah 11:45, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, I like that idea. I think it would go wll under the trivia. :) -Starrk The Wolf. Allow me to make something clear, a trivia like that would be considered speculation and removed very quickly. While an interesting observation, until Kubo says Aizen is religious/follows the teaching of Buddha or has some connection to Aizen Myō-ō this will not be allowed in. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 01:51, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Master hand-to-hand combatant? I was just lookin and i noticed that on the Hakuda page it has Aizen listed as a master yet on his his page it doesnt mention anything about it (that i saw). I do not think he should be listed as a master seeing as we have yet to see him doing any major hand to hand fighting. And i do not think he would be able to stand up to yoruichi, soifon, or kisuke who are all masters in there own right. so yeah i think he should be taken out of mastersOne eyed king 01:42, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Good eyes in fact he is not or either hasn't shown himself to be thats why it was taken off his page. Totally forgot it was on the Hakuda page that will be handled though.Salubri 02:27, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Shinji Breaking Kyoka Suigetsu's illusion? It appeared to me that Aizen was using kido to conceal himself on page 18 of chapter 315.2, not Kyoka Suigetsu. Perhaps it was Bakudō #26: Kyakko. Ziegkyu 22:23, 16 July 2009 (UTC) hmmm that makes alot of since, but i think its better to say that he was using suigetsu and allowed Shinji to find him as to give him a false sense of strength against aizenOne eyed king 05:29, 17 July 2009 (UTC) It's neither consistent nor likely to assume that he used kido. It's way to elaborate of an assumption to just assume to remove it because you think its kido with no proof. When what is proven that he has been using his zanpakuto's special ability for some time, especially against Shinji. Also with consdieration that his zanpakuto special ability would allow just that form of stealth.Salubri 06:14, 17 July 2009 (UTC) I will admit that my edit was rash. However, I contend that nothing about the event was consistent with what we know about Kyoka Suigetsu. Shinji wasn't aware of it's true abilities, yet he wasn't the least bit surprised when he caught Aizen spying. Also, Aizen didn't seem concerned or surprised at all about Shinji spotting him, which doesn't make sense if Shinji just effortlessly overcame his Zanpakuto's special ability. This seems especially unlikely given that about 9 years later Shinji is helpless against Kyoka Suigetsu's technique. Then, take into account that Aizen has described "complete hypnosis" as flawless and that even if aware of it, which Shinji wasn't, the target can not resist. Also, the illusions have shattered or melted away in the past when Aizen disengaged them whereas Shinji seemed to tear a hole in space when revealing Aizen. Examining the panels and the distortion around Aizen closely, it looked like Aizen had bent light around him and bakudō #26 Kyakko does just that. Besides, Aizen uses his Zanpakuto's special ability to misdirect his opponents by appearing to be somewhere he isn't, not to simply mask his prescence. Taking everything into consideration, it is indeed consistent and likely that Aizen was using kido while eavesdropping on Shinji. Ziegkyu 20:03, 17 July 2009 (UTC) It would be consistent if not for what Aizen was telling everyone what it could do previously being a lie. He prior to admitting his role in rukia's execution has everyone believing that his zanpakuto was a flowing water type, lying about its abilities to everyone. He can just as easily leading shinji into a false sense of security as he had been for years. The fact is that your specifically stating something when there is no proof of it. If you dont believe it was due to the zanpakuto special ability thats fine but you cant state it was a specific kido unless its stated that much, which it isn't.Salubri 22:43, 17 July 2009 (UTC) My apologies. I meant to use that specific kido as an example that kido can be used for invisiblity, but I ended up saying that Aizen was using it specifically which was a mistake on my part. I do think Kyakko would be a good fit, though it could just as easily be a different unnamed spell, but regardless I have no desire or intention to state my speculation as a fact in the article itself. With that cleared up, I do however have a problem with implying that Shinji was able to overcome the zanpakuto special ability. Given how powerful the ability is, it seems a dangerous implication to make without proof. Having said that, I'm going to rest my case and leave this for others to decide. I thank you for taking the time to discuss this with me Ziegkyu 00:49, 18 July 2009 (UTC) I believe the anime episode showing that scene displays the light from the illusion flowing back into the sword so it looks like it was Kyoka Suigetsu's ability after all... Auron85 22:23, 18 July 2009 (UTC) I am extremely glad you brought that up. I hadn't thought to check the anime episode(207, for those who care). However, doing so has given me the proof I needed. The light from the illusion is actually flowing back into his hands. I am sure of this because he isn't carrying his zanpakuto meaning that he couldn't have been using Kyoka Suigetsu. Ziegkyu 02:39, 19 July 2009 (UTC) You cannot take everything a character says in the bleach series as truth, nnoitra says he cant be cut he was sliced up in two, byakkuya says renji can't even bring him to one knee, renji did just that, so beacuse aizen says it's complete hypnosis, it doesn't mean it's flawless otherwise he would have cast it upon facing the gotei 13 and defeated them easily. they are arrogant and they conversations are based on such. you say he bent light around him i say he made the area where he was at an illusion, shinji tore the entire area of the illusion down as he was walking, you are correct saying the light went back into his hand and he wasn't carrying a zanpakto, but kidou isn't used in the series for deception it's used for attack and defense. if he used his kyoka suigetsu to do an illusion of invisibility, until he does the command "shatter" i think it is, the sword will stay invisible, he wasnt defeated by shinji so the shikai form of the sword should not revert to the original state, it only does that on his command like with unohanna or if he is defeated in battle and neither occurs so it would stay in the invisible state. thats how i see it.Shinji hirako 02:53, 23 July 2009 (UTC) If it were Kyoka Suigetsu, it can still be logical that even if Shinji couldn't see Aizen, he could feel his reiastu. I don't recall it being able to cover that up, so if Aizen wanted to be found, he can leak his reiatsu, allowing Shinji to discern Aizen's location, and as Shinji "tears" the illusion, Aizen removes it, allowing Shinji to appear as if he bested Aizen's illusion, but maintaining his sword's true powers a secret. One eye 05:02, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I think KS's power also extends to spiritual sense, as Sajin Komamura wasn't able to tell the difference when he swung for him back on Sokyoku Hill, so he could feasibly do it to Shinji as well. TomServo101 12:40, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Leaking his reiatsu so that Shinji could find him, so what is the sense of him hiding himself then, Sajin swung at the actual aizen thats when he was holding sajin's sword with one hand he then use the special ability to make it look as if he was by kaname when sajin called bankai he released it and hit him the black coffin spell flooring sajin unmercifulessly. I see alot of people getting mixed up with powerful and invincible, his greatest strength to me is his intellect as he forsees situations develop before they actually happen so he is well prepared. Tite has allowed him to keep his sword in his sheath for whatever reason, maybe a showdown against Ichigo or even Yamma. I for one don't think he is the most powerful shinigami in the series but will wait and see what Tite has in store cause he is drawing the audience away from the star Ichigo.Shinji hirako 01:17, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I'm almost certain that it was indirectly stated it does extend to spiritual sense, Unohana stated that she did sense was something odd about his body but didn't realize it until she saw him alive, it may have been something like that. Ancient Chaos 03:27, 9 August 2009 (UTC) First of all, Aizen is a master manipulator. He could just as easily used Kyoka Suigetsu, and allowed Shinji to percieve it as Kido, and to make him think that he had broken it. With this, he would be playing on Shinji's arrogance as a Captain thwarting the efforts of a Vice-Captain.--Ulquiorra Wannabe128 11:28, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Kyouka Suigetsu Isn't Kyouka Suigetsu the only zanpakutou with psychological effects? I added that to the Trivia section, but Arrancar109 undid it for some reason. Animeluvr92 21:59, September 6, 2009 (UTC) He probably thought psychological was too broad or strong a word. While it does allow manipulation of another's senses by the use of hypnosis. It doesn't seem to affect others mentally, be it changing their personality or what have you, similar to what we know of hypnosis. The psychological effects shown are due to his mastery of manipulation.Salubri 22:08, September 6, 2009 (UTC) When Aizen met Starrk Currently its put down as "At some point during his captaincy Aizen finds Coyote Starrk and Lillynette Gingerback and is impressed with the Arrancar. He asks if the mountains of hollows were killed by him and Starrk tells him no that they just died. He then makes a offer to Starrk to join him as an ally. Starrk believes Aizen to be strong and agrees to join him." I dispute this. For one while Aizen was wearing Shinigami clothing he was not wearing a captain's haori or his glasses. In fact he was dressed as he was when we first see him in Heuco Mondo. So I say he most likely met Starrk after he was revealed to be a traitor and openly moved to Heuco Mundo. Tinni 13:21, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :I'd agree with this. That is clearly Aizen as he was when Ulquiorra & Yammi returned from their mission to the Human World. Hair pulled back, no glasses, and a white jacket with a high collar as opposed to the Captains collarless jacket. So that scene takes place sometime between Aizen's abandoning of SS and the arrancarization of Wonderweiss (Starrk was present for that event). --Yyp 13:30, September 25, 2009 (UTC) I made the change. From the Barragan flash back it is clear that Aizen stayed in the standard captain clothing for his activities in Heuco Mundo during his actual captaincy. Tinni 13:49, September 25, 2009 (UTC) And then, he did this, and then that... Then, then, then... Has Anyone tried to read the summary of rescent events...? I'm not an English speaker, but I find this constant repetition of the word THEN painful to read! Am I the only one who thinks that way...? Auron85 14:41, September 25, 2009 (UTC) : I am a fluent english speaker and this annoys me. So I agree with you on that. Ten Tailed Fox 14:47, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :Alright, I'll go through the article and fix-up what I can. We probably should get this article fixed up in anticipation of events to come. Tinni 03:42, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Alright, it's done. Please feel free to read over the history section (which had the most thens) and the personality section (which I just fixed for the hell of it) and let me know your thoughts. I haven't touched the arcs but let me know if you guys think that needs to be fixed up as well. Thanks. Tinni 05:14, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Shikai Should it be noted that there is apparently no difference between released and sealed Kyoka Suigetsu? It almost seems to be in constant release, since he uses the hypnosis like... all the time. Of course, the constant release thing is mere especulation, but my poin is that, just like Komamura's, the sword doesn't seem to change post-release. Lia Schiffer 12:24, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :True, though right now I think we should wait on this. We, like the Gotei 13, know too little about Aizens Zanpakuto and its true capabilities &/or powers. I have pointed out a couple of times the weirdness about Kyoka Suigetsu. Such as every time he says "Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu", his sword was already released and it instead seems as though he is actually sealing it. So for right now I think we should hold off on this until we know more about his Zanpakuto. Minato88 17:53, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Flawless? Why does it say Aizen's illusions are flawless? Although we can all agree that his illusions are very powerful and nearly impossible to see through, the fact that Unohana saw there was something wrong with his body does argue that they are not completely foolproof. I'm just wondering why the word "flawless" is there, when we can agrue it's not. And I think it was Aizen himself who said the word "flawless". Please, no flaming.--Black Artist 00:48, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Flawless is what Aizen said about Kyoka Suigetsu. However, flawless and foolproof are two different concepts. If Aizen's illusions are foolproof, then no one could sense anything wrong with them. There would be no way to tell the illusion from the reality. However, flawless means that they are without flaw. The illusion looks like the real thing but it is just a smokescreen. We have seen time and time again that whenever Aizen casts his Kyoka Suigetsu, his enemies are fooled into believing whatever he wants them to believe. What is probably tripping you up is that you are saying that Unohanan saw past the illusion, when she didn't. She noticed something was off about the body that was presented to her. Remember that she told Tosen and Komamura when they visited her that she declared Aizen dead. If she believed at that time that there was something wrong with Aizen's body, she would have told the two captains. It is only after Rukia's rescue that Unohana feels like there was something wrong with the body. However, she didn't know what. There were probably a dozen explanations for why she felt this way. In fact, she believed that it was an elaborate corpse doll that took the place of Aizen's body, not an elaborate illusion. She was fooled as well. Anyways, to go back to what I was saying, flawless and foolproof are not synonymous. --Shinitenshi 20:17, January 6, 2010 (UTC) High Intellect? Not good enough surely? I was just wondering why Aizen's intellect level is only on High? There are many people who are on this level as well, but Aizen is on a different level. Also, the two Ishida's are of Genius Intellect...are you saying that they are smarter than him? Glacial Blaze 03:06, December 31, 2009 (UTC) What is being said is that Aizen neither claims to be or is insinuated as such. His intellect is high and he is more then given to manipulation but he is never considered a genius like Gin or Hitsugaya. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:46, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I think it should definitely be marked as genius, we have seen his intellect to be just as high as the Ishida's if not higher Well its not determined by fans its what is stated or shown its not based opinion. There is nothing stating he was a prodigy and his intellect is no greater then any of the great minds of soul society. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:52, December 31, 2009 (UTC) If I remember correctly I believe on a few occasions it has been mentioned that Aizen has a genius intellect or an intellect high than everyone in soul society's. I cannot actually confirm this myself but I think it is something that should be looked into.--Mangadude1963 06:02, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Thats fine if there is some actual manga reference that states that then it can be placed. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 06:17, December 31, 2009 (UTC) The only thing that makes Aizen different from the other higher leveled captains is his reality warping shikai. He isn't a super mega genius, only extremely manipulative and cunning.--Black Artist 00:12, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I have to side with Mangadude. I think I remember them saying he has a genius intellect on several occasions. He is incredibly quick to figure things out and can calculate the odds of things in an instant. He can figure things out faster than Uryu. He is a genius no doubt.--Godisme 03:08, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Can you (or anyone else) say when that might have been said in the story? --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 03:12, January 1, 2010 (UTC) You know there is a difference between genius and a high degree of intelligence. Genius is defined as a person, a body of work, or a singular achievement of surpassing excellence. The key word here is surpassing excellence. While Aizen has shown great cunning and strategic intelligence he has not shown genius. Ichimaru, Hitsugaya are considered Geniuses because they surpassed excellence in the mastery of their shinigami powers. Ichimaru completed a six year course at the shinigami academy in one year and Hitsugaya is youngest captain in the history of soul society. Mayuri considered Ishida a genius because Ishida at an young age displayed Quincy techniques that experienced quincy warrior could not display, i.e. Ishida surpassed excellence in the mastery of his Quincy powers. However, no such claim can be made without speculation for Aizen. Certainly, Aizen's mastery of Kido has raised a few eyebrows. Ichimaru was surprised at him being able to cast the black coffin without chant, although Aizen considered the spell a failure, and Tessei considered the fact that Aizen blocked his spell with a chant-less Danku a stunning achievement. But while Aizen's kido is excellent, there is no evidence he "surpasses" excellence in that field. In addition, his experimentation with hollows-shinigami hybrids produced indifferent results even by his own admission. On the other hand, Urahara Kisuke's creation of the Hōgyoku can be considered a singular achievement of surpassing excellence. So while I have no doubt that Aizen is very cunning, perceptive and intelligent man, he has not surpasses excellence in any field as far as we know. Therefore he cannot be called a genius and as far as I am aware, no one has called him a genius. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:58, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Quote :(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Why are you putting so much distance between us? If you want to make sure it hits me, then you should get close and fire. Or is it that you're afraid of letting even a part of me out of your field of vision by getting close? If that's the case, then it's a foolish thought. Distance only has meaning in a fight between equals. With you and I, distance holds no meaning at all. Watch... If I do this, my hand is almost instantly at your heart." '' I added this quote because it further shows Aizen's arrogance in believing that Ichigo is no match for him. It also shows more about his battle philosophy. I find it ridiculous that my quote was removed and this quote: :"What's one or two pieces of dust to scatter?" '' Was kept instead. The quote I placed showed more about his thoughts on the battle between him and Ichigo. And thusly, deserves to be placed on the list of quotes here. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 23:30, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Partners Can we now remove Tousen from Aizen's partner's list and move him to Previous Partners? [[User:SerialSniper14|'SerialSniper14']](Talk) 20:22, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Seeing as no one has commented on this and Tōsen is already listed with no partners, I'm going to go ahead and change Aizen's list. [[User:SerialSniper14|'SerialSniper14']](Talk) 22:45, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Soifon's Attack When I look at this page, it looks as though Aizen caught Soifon's hand. Does this look like Aizen caught her hand before the attack? --Shinitenshi 22:53, February 4, 2010 (UTC) http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/391/15/ It's what it looks like to me. Does anyone see anything beyond that? TomServo101 23:00, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Yea I see that. But If you look on page 13 she has already attacked him. You can see the stinger enter his chest. Not to mention both his arms are encased in the ice, he can neither attack or defend. What you see on that page is his hand is free enough and close enough to grab her hand but that seems to be the extant of his mobility. It doesn't look as if he was able to stop her as she is fast and he is trapped. Also there would have been no point of him explaining why the technique didn't work, had the technique not already taken place. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:03, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I can accept that. In fact, on page 13, it shows Soifon hitting Aizen. I should have looked at that prior. But the reason why I say that is that usually when Soifon attacks with her Suzumebachi, it leaves a Homonka. I didn't see a Homonka on Aizen. --Shinitenshi 23:46, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Thats also a good point but we also know from the explanation that even in using the technique it didn't work. The Homonka only appears upon contact of the technique working. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:51, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Too much detail Whoever has been updating Aizen's page from the events in the manga, there is WAY too much details in the synopsis. A summary will do, not every tiny movement he makes, or every line he speaks. The article is getting too convoluted (and it's not the only one). Dartblaze 06:19, February 5, 2010 (UTC) You may not be aware but this site is not affiliated with any manga site or anime site. On most pages accurate detail is allowed based on that fact. Not everyone reads the manga. Not everyone watches the anime. Even less are informed of the details of anything happening in either storyline which leads to alot of speculation and false information (which is a considerable problem on this site more then mostly any other wiki sight). We have found that being detailed with references alleviate that from the considerable problem it has been. Not to mention as the story goes on information is gonna get long on the pages no matter what one does. There are alot of sights that downgrade what takes place in the story by mentioning a sentence and you have to sift though months and years of content to try to understand what happened or even remember what happen. This site tries to be more comprehensive and detailed then that, just as much as reading a book. Sure you can watch the anime and the manga provided by other sites and we encourage all users to look for themselves but sometimes they wont bother. All I can say if you dont like it then you obviously dont care to much for the sight. I dont know maybe there are other ones more to your liking. But turning every page into 2 paragraphs a arc is not acceptable. The conversations in bleach are just if not more so relevant then the fighting so im not sure what could be taken out, but having to much detail is never a problem its the lack of information that causes trouble, at least on this site. Just so you aware as well synposis may be removed for a plot later as it causes these sorts of things to take place. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 06:37, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Former Teacher? Should we put in his Previous Occupations in his Infobox that he was a teacher at the Shinigami Academy? I don't know if that is relevant, but he did reveal that he had been a teacher in the recent chapter. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 18:22, February 5, 2010 (UTC) IT is already listed in his personality section. Im not to sure how relevant it is. Not really a big position or important really he just taught calligraphy. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:26, February 5, 2010 (UTC) : Well seeing as it was his position at some point I find a relevancy to it. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 18:27, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :: I mean I could see your point if every Captain was a teacher at some point, but it is rare that we have a person in the manga (other than Yama) get revealed as a teacher at the Academy. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 18:28, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Well lets see who else finds relevancy. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:30, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::: One other thing I noted is that the section in his Personality refers to him having given a speech at the Academy. Nowhere in the translation I read (I read from MangaStream), did it say that. I've actually read two translations of the chapter and both says that he was a teacher, not that he just gave a speech. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 18:31, February 5, 2010 (UTC) There are other sources of information that were there long before this chapter. Also Izuru teaches a class and Yamamoto is the founder of the school and he taught there. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:33, February 5, 2010 (UTC) sigh While Aizen's words in chapter 390 implies that he might have at one point in time held a full time teaching position in the academy, it is highly speculative at this point in time. Only thing we know for certain is that Captain Aizen of the 5th Division taught an optional calligraphy class (this comes from bootleg). I will admit that Aizen's words do not add up if all the teaching he ever did was calligraphy. That being said, Japanese calligraphy isn't just about calligraphy and does have a fair bit of philosophy attached to it. In many ways, it is actually a philosophy class. So looking at it that way, you can say that Aizen being the calligraphy instructor is probably a more substantial role then would first appear. Regardless of that, until Kubo says that Aizen was a full time teacher at the Academey prior to him becoming the Vice-captain of the 5th Division or something like that, all we can say is that he was confirmed to be a calligraphy instructor at the Academy. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 18:39, February 5, 2010 (UTC) : Okay, I can see your reason in that, and I do agree with you. Still I find it unlikely that Tite will ever reveal any character as a full time teacher at the Academy. It's a manga after all, not real life. He's only going to make Aizen say something that explains how and why he says/does/thinks like he does. It says that he was a teacher. Yes, we don't know when he was, and yes we don't know if calligraphy was all he taught, or if that was merely part of it, but we do know he was an instructor at some point, and that should be mentioned in his Previous Occupations, which is the point of my argument. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 18:43, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Seems fair enough. I mean, Aizen did specifically bring it up, so I think it's fair to add it to his list of previous occupations. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 19:24, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Isn't it really strange that the main antagonist doesn't have a trivia section? it's just REALLY weird! Tensa Zabimaru 08:09, February 10, 2010 (UTC) The stock standard trivia for characters is the popularity poll rankings. If you want to, feel free to create a trivia section with those information. However, we don't really have a rule that says articles must have trivia sections. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 08:39, February 10, 2010 (UTC) There is no trivia section because nobody has come up with any worthwhile trivia so far. The popularity poll and theme songs are fine if you want to add them, but as Tinni said, there does not have to be a trivia section. In fact, no trivia is better than the junk trivia that once plagued the articles. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:58, February 10, 2010 (UTC) If I remember correctly, IGN wrote about Aizen being an antagonist as a very good twist but found his Kyoka Suigetsu to be too overpowered. If I can find the source for that, I would think that that would be acceptable in the trivia section. Yes?--Shinitenshi 03:37, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes that was probably one of the premier statements about Aizen, that should work.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:58, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Kyoka Suigetsu I dunno if we can confirm it or not, but shouldn't that fact that Yamamoto claimed to be able to sense Aizen out due to reiatsu, that should count as a weakness or flaw of Kyoka Suigetsu's Shikai power? --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 05:57, February 25, 2010 (UTC) All zanpakuto have their own reiatsu and it is not dissimilar from that of its wielder. The fact that Yamamoto used that as a means of determining that it was really Aizen, has no bearing on its ability. For one Aizen was not using any illusions at the time. Secondly Yama is the only one who seems to have been intuitive enough to use this method, its also unknown if he is the only one skilled/powerful enough to do so. In the particular scene Aizen was trying to trick Yama in to questioning whether he actually had trapped Aizen, a mind game he was not even using the zanpakuto. The ability is absolute hypnosis, the weakness would have to stem from its hypnotic effect over the senses being countered in some way. Thats not what happened as Yama would still be affected by the absolute hypnosis but it only comes into play when illusions are created fooling the senses. Beyond that Yama is more powerful then him thats not really a weakness to the zanpakuto's ability as it still affects yama. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 06:20, February 25, 2010 (UTC) "Yama is the only one who seems to have been intuitive enough to use this method" See Kenpachi vs Tosen. Unless you were talking exclusively about Gotei 13 vs Aizen - if it is, I am mistaken - Kenpachi also used such a method. Maggosh 17:26, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Im talking about Yama and Aizen, and no Kenpachi didn't do that it was entirely different fight with Tosen, having nothing to do with sensing reiatsu, he was just guessing. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:27, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Marital Status? i don't think it's important to inform the marital status of every character as only 3 characters in the series are or were married and this manga isn't about relationships like some harem manga or ecchi i think we should erase this part from the infobox of those outside relationships Shiny-gami 20:20, February 26, 2010 (UTC) This series is not about constant displays of power and fighting. There is a storyline and their is alot of deep dialogue and in more then one situation it has been determined to be about relationships and connections to people. Groups/friends/allies and subordinates. So that assertion that its not about relationships is in fact false. Someone's marital status is not entirely significant of an issue to be concerned about. Information is not based on personal preference.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:54, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ok thanks. what i meant is that it would be better to display only the marital status of those who are/were married. for others the affiliation/partners section in the infobox will do the job just that Shiny-gami 11:25, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Hyogoku Are we going to be putting the Hyogoku in Aizen's powers and abilities section? Because I would think that is an important feature. --Shinitenshi 22:56, March 18, 2010 (UTC) We will have to wait until such time that we can determine what powers are gained from the Hogyoku with certainty. The healing is obvious but there seems to be questions on what else he may or may not have or what it does to him. Until we have more clear evidence we should probably wait a bit, so as not to have to scramble to fix it if its incorrect or there maybe more to the situation.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:21, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Spiritual Power Level It should be noted that an average Captain has Great Spiritual Energy. Does anyone have any thoughts on this about Sōsuke Aizen true Spiritual Power Level? Kokou2 06:49, 10 Apirl 2010 (UTC) :Reading the current wording it is made quite clear that he has exceptionally high power, including mentioning the "twice an average captain-level Shinigami" power thing he said when he used the Hogyoku on Wonderweiss. What it says is sufficient. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 11:08, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Stupid question... If Aizen's shikai release command translates as "Break", why did everyone translate it as "Shatter"? Is it because a broken mirror is said to shatter? --Reikson 13:33, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I believe our translaters here have translated it as shatter.--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 14:21, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Is there a difference? But I see what you're driving at. Maybe it's because Shatter ''sounds better. But then again, there could be a million reasons why it's Shatter and that we're being hypnotized by it. [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] 14:29, April 21, 2010 (UTC)'' Well... we actually have it as "Shatter", and most translations I've checked translate it like that. Maybe you should go to Translation corner and ask Adam Restling? [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 15:53, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Heh. *shrugs* I only asked 'cuz "kudakeru", the default from which "kudakero" is derived, apparently is translated as, "be broken" or "break", in the dictionary that I found. --Reikson 16:37, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, "Shatter" is the official VIZ translation, and I'm pretty sure this wiki always uses the official translations over fan translations. CorpusDei 20:03, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Tranformation I'm sorry, but, what the hell!? I put up that exact same photo only to get it erased. Why does this one get allowed? -[[User:WhiteArmor|''WhiteArmor]]-(Talk)- 08:43, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I think it was deleted because the same picture was already up in the Transformation section, so the same picture was duplicated in the article when you uploaded your picture. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 08:52, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I didn't notice the transformation section, he's the only one to ever have something like that. -[[User:WhiteArmor|WhiteArmor]]-(Talk)- 19:34, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :Tousen's hollow transformation was very, very similar to Aizen's new look. To say that Aizen is "the only one to ever have something like that" isn't right at all. That being said, I think the caption under the picture ("Aizen's complete transformation"), is very premature. Aizen himself said only a chapter ago that he was still in the middle of his evolution, and it's plainly clear by looking at Aizen on the last page of the newest chapter that he is still evolving. His transformation is certainly not "complete" in the picture shown on this page, since the last page of the chapter shows his zanpakuto fusing onto his arm, and cracks have begun appearing on his chest radiating out from the embedded hougyoku. CorpusDei 20:00, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :Tosen's Hollow transformation was exactly that, a Hollowification, it's completely different to what Aizen is doing: Merging with the Hogyoku. Just because they look similar doesn't mean they are the same thing. So Aizen ''is the only one to undergo such a transformation so far. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 20:38, May 13, 2010 (UTC)